Does This Darkness Have A Name?
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: Well?... Does it? / Jori and a teeny tiny bit of Bade. Rated T just in case for violence at the end.


**Okay guys. I wrote this one-shot in a Day. Amazing right how I have time to write a one-shot on my ipod but not finish a chapter for my story Things Change. Anywhore; I got my inspiration for the title and the end from this youtube video. Of course it was Jori and I watched the video like, a thousand times and I'm not exaggerating. Anywhore, video was so amazing I thought I'de write a one-shot about it with a few twists. Read and Enjoy it! OH! And review, my little brother loves being happy you guys! ;)**

**WATCH THE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE BEFORE READING THIS AND YOU'LL GET IT**

**/watch?v=2k5O_ZZOnqE&list=FLd7CgqIm20nYUXfDaRi773Q&index=20&feature=plpp_video**

* * *

**_"Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred? How did it find us?"  
_**

Jade stares at you with her cold eyes from her locker across the hall, her expression cold and mean. Exactly how she's looked at you for the past two years. Two years and seven months to be exact. Jade has been harsher than ever to you ever since that night two months ago. The night she had her way with you and then left you for her boyfriend. Every time you close your eyes you see her from that night. Her ivory skin yours to touch for the night, her bright blue-green eyes full of lust. Her eyes, oh god her eyes. Every time she looks at you, you melt a little inside. You're snapped out of your thoughts when she's standing in front of you, smirking for a reason unknown to you at the moment. "Well Vega?" She asked with her trademark smirk. "Well what?" You ask. "Wrist." She demands, and you obey, because if you don't she'll most likely do something later to ruin your day in front of the entire school. She drags you out to her car and puts you in the seat next to her and drives. You don't know where and your momentarily scared for your life, thinkng she's attempting to bury you alive again. But when she pulls up in the driveway to her mansion size house, your confused. _'Is she gonna kill me here and bury me in her backyard?'_, you think. She drags you into the house and down to her room in the basement, slamming the door behind the both of you. Your scared for your life that she's gonna kill you. The basement, considering it's soundproof down here. But then she shocks you; she kisses you, wrapping her arms around your waist and resting her hands on the small of your back. Your shocked but you kiss back because you know why she's doing this. It's because Beck's been in Canada for two weeks and she's getting restless with out him. Your only letting her do this so you can get close to her again. You've momentarily forgot that its only for one night. You kiss her back and wrap your hands around her neck before she rips your shirt off. Soon all clothes are off and your on top of Jade, both of you sweating and panting, Jade moaning your name over and over and you know that this is only another night you two will have sex and then she'll leave again for her boyfriend when he comes back from Canada.

_**"Did it steal into our lives or do we seek it out and embrace it?"  
**_

You wake up in the morning and see Jade, fully dressed and looking as pissed off as ever. "Get out!" She yells at you and you fall off her bed, stumbling, trying to pull your clothes on. You think she really hates you for not telling her to stop and you taking advantage of her in her state. The truth is she loves you, she really does and she wishes she could make sweet love to you like she did last night, every night. She wishes she could break up with Beck and love you every night instead of Beck. But she can't. It would ruin her reputation and be weird, considering you two are supposed to hate each other. When you leave she sits in her room and cries for a good twenty minutes before standing up and washing her face clean of running mascara and eyeliner. She re-applies her make up and makes her way to the door and drives to school.

**_"What happened to us? When did we lose our way?"  
_**

You watch as Beck wraps his arms around Jade from behind her and your tears almost fall. Your feeling guilty about what you and Jade did behind Beck. Your feeling guilty, that is, until you hear Beck yell at Jade and you look over and see him holding Jade's forearm tightly and hear her whimper in pain a bit. You and your best friend André watch as he starts dragging Jade away and you can see a tear stream down her face. But before he's halfway to the janitor's closet, Jade catches your eye and mouths the word 'help' ever so slightly. You glance at André and he has the same look as you. You and André run to Beck and Jade, you grabbing Jade's waist and pulling her from Beck's grip as André grabs Beck's wrist and pries his fingers off Jade's arm. Beck and André start yelling and Jade falls into your arms. The yelling grabs the attention of two security guards standing down the hall a bit and around the corner. Beck goes to throw a punch at André but before he can touch him, André's cousin steps in front of Beck and grabs his fist. Your shocked. You've never seen Beck so angry before. "What happened between you two?" Car quietly asks from you and Jade's side as she strokes Jade's hair, while the three of you sot in Sikowitz class with some other students waiting for class to start. "I told him we needed to break up, that I didn't feel the same anymore." She said and another sob racked through her body.

Jade soon raises her hand to go to the bathroom and you know she's going in there to cry, so a minute after she leaves you ask to go to. You walk into the bathroom and see Jade on the floor, knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and face buried in her knees. You rush to the ground next to her and comfort her by wrapping your arms around her. She looks up at you and reaches her hand to your cheek and leans up, kissing you. You kiss back because you love her but then you think your just her rebound, so you stop. It's hard for you to stop, but you do it anyways. "Jade, I can't... You and Beck just broke up... I'm sorry." You say and look away. But Jade grabs your face and makes you look at her. "I broke up with Beck because I love you Tori. I'm in love with you Tori Vega." Jade whispers and presses her lips up yours. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asks you and you smile and nod before kissing her again.

"Are you sure about this Tori?" Jade asks you, a little nervous, as she pulls up outside of his RV. "Yes. He should know." You reply, almost not sure yourself, but you remember that he should know. You both get out of Jade's car and up to his door and you knock on it. He opens it and smiles slightly. "Hey Tori, Jade." He says, nodding, moving a little out of the way for you and Jade to walk in. You both walk in and he sits down on his bed, letting you both take a seat on the couch in front of his bed. But you both stay standing, not wanting to stay long. "So what's up guys?" He asks. When he smiles again you almost don't tell him you and Jade are dating until she nudges you slightly, bringing you back from your thoughts. "I'm in love with Jade." You state bluntly. "What?" He asks confused. "I'm in love with Jade... And we're dating now." You say again. He looks at you before standing up, looking at Jade and then you again. "Why?" He asks, anger and sadness showing slightly in his expression. "It just... Happened." That's all you have to say. It's the only thing you can think of at the moment. The next day a school you and Jade come out together. All your friends are happy for you two. Cat, Robbie and André congratulating you. Rex asking if he can watch the two of you make out or even more, Trina telling Jade that she'd hurt her if she ever hurt you in some way. But Beck stayed still, never saying a word about the two of you. You pick at your salad when Jade grabs your hand thats at your side and squeezes it gently. "Hey, you okay?" She asks you, her eyes full of love and care. For you and you only. "Yeah. I'm fine." You smile reassuringly. Although Jade doesn't believe you for a second she lets it go, not wanting to push the subject. Beck looks at you for the first time today and speaks. "Well Tori, not everyone is happy you and Jade are dating." He sneers. Jade grips your hand a little tighter, trying to keep herself in check. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this upset." You say and he stands up, leaning over the table slightly towards you. "What'd you think was gonna happen?" He yelled. "I thought if you really loved Jade you'd be happy if she was happy!" You yell back. "How could you do this Tori? I thought we were friends!" He yells. "Just leave her alone." You yell at him and run from the table and into the school, dragging Jade with you, but leave the rest of your friends there. Your heart hurts, you never meant to hurt Beck. He was one of your best friends.

_**"Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"  
**_

Its 10PM in LA right now and you sit in your house on the couch with Jade. Jade has her arm wrapped around your shoulders and your leaning into her while you two watch a movie. "I love you Tori." Jade whispers in your ear and nips at your earlobe playfully. She doesn't know it yet but when she bites you anywhere it's a huge turn-on for you. "I love you too Jade." You smile at her and peck her on the lips. There's a knock at the door and you smile at Jade before getting up from your seat next to your girlfriend and walk towards the door. You open it and you mentally take a step back. "Hey Beck." You chuckle nervously. Beck hates you, why would he come visit you and Jade? He walks in and sits on one of the couches. "Soooo." You say nervously as you walk back to Jade's side and she sort of wraps her arm around your waist protectively. That's when Beck pulls the pistol out of his bag, pointing it down and looking at you. Your eyes widen and you step back a bit. He stands and points the gun at you before you or Jade can get words formed in your mouth. And before you can even react, you hear the gunshot. You slam your eyes shut and wait for the searing pain of the gunshot your dad always told you about but it never comes. But you hear a painful groan in front of you. You open your eyes and see Jade on the ground in front of you and Beck staring at her, mouth open a little bit. He didn't mean to shoot Jade. He pointed the gun at your chest, but she jumped in front of you. She looks up at you and you fall to the ground next to her, crying your eyes out already as Beck silently makes his way to the door and runs. "Don't die on me!" You yell and your mom and sister come running down the stairs. "What happened?" Your mom asks and she looks at you and sees Jade lying on the floor and a small pool of blood already next to the right side of her chest. "Ohmygod." Trina gasps and your mom is already on the phone with 911. In three minutes time the paramedics are carrying Jade on the stretcher to the ambulance. "Do you know who did this?" The police officer asks you once you in the hospital. "Beck Oliver..." You say and look into the hospital room and see Jade asleep, maybe for good; but at this point, no one knows whether they're even alive now or not.


End file.
